RWBY: Mobius' Huntsmen
by MOBIUS archives
Summary: Hiatus!
1. Grimm on Mobius

**Author's Note -** I know that I haven't been updating recently but you would not believe how many relatives came over last week. Also, been busy with high school, and work but I swear that I'll make it up to you guys and write up to chapter 7 in all of my stories as an apology and I won't be as consistent with writing chapters as I originally promised. I apologize again. Please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 ~ Grimm on Mobius**

 **DISCLAIMER: I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything from the world of Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA, SONIC TEAM, and Archie Comics. Everything from the world of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and Monty Oum.**

 **Now get on with the story.**

* * *

 **(-Music: Title Loop [ RWBY: Grimm Eclipse ]-)**

Mobius (Prime) | Year 3242 | Day 344 (December 10th)

Night had fallen hours ago over the snow covered city of New Mobotropolis. The citizens of the city slept peacefully inside their homes and beds, knowing full-well that they are under the protection of the 'Freedom Fighters' and that **nothing** can defeat Mobius' heroes.

Unfortunately... they are wrong.

Currently unaware that inside the Freedom Fighters' famous headquarters: Freedom HQ. An event that **nobody** could have predicted, would change their world's course of history.

Freedom Fighter and former member of the Council of Acorn, Rotor the Walrus is working on fixing a pair of Star Posts. The Freedom Fighters used them to open portals to the Special Zone, but recently they've been malfunctioning for some reason.

 **(-Music Ends-)**

Finishing up with the last repairs, Rotor wiped away some sweat traveling down his face. "Phew! Okay, that should do it." the large purple walrus declared as he closed the hatch covering the cables on the post. "Man! I can't believe they started to malfunction four days ago. After all... myself, Tails, and Sir Charles were the ones who created them, I wonder what went wrong."

Behind him was a big computer screen, and on that screen was the face of an A.I. that looked like a lynx, he name was Nicole. "Want me to, how do you say... 'Fire them up'?" she joked smiling at her sort-of creator.

He gave nod in response and with that she 'fired them up'.

A strange glow of yellow energy had appeared in-between the two posts making an almost portal-like shape. Rotor smiled at this, proud of his handy work. Of course they couldn't see what was on the other side of the portal just like how anything on the other side wouldn't be able to see them, it was still something they have been hoping on getting to deal with though.

Carefully bending down as not to strain his back, Rotor stuck his head through the portal. An action he immediately regretted.

 **(-Music: Black Blade [ Two Steps From Hell ]-)**

He had come face to face with a huge monstrous wolf-like looking creature. It was at least about 10 feet tall. It had a bone-like mask with red markings on it, as well as bone-like spikes protruding from its arms, back, and knees. Its hands and feet were tipped with long, sharp, white claws. But the worst part was that there was more of them except for the fact that they were much smaller than the one in front of him.

"Uh-oh." Rotor's voice was full of fear. Pulling his head out of the portal he backed up. "Nicole! Turn the Star Posts off now!"

A hissing sound came from the computer screen, suddenly the circuits of the screen blew up. This was confirmed as the screen blew a hole in itself and setting a nearby chair aflame.

"Nicole!"

"I'm fine." Nicole's voice sounded from the handheld connected to Rotor's belt. "I'm sorry but it won't close. And I don't want to blow up my handheld as well."

Rotor sighed heavily but turned in time to see the beast he had just seen on the other side of the portal pull itself halfway through.

"Oh shit!" he whipped around and as he began running out the door he heard the monster howl like a wolf which was followed by many more howling.

Taking Nicole's handheld off his belt and opened the screen while he was still running towards the exit. "Nicole! Send word to the city! Tell them know that we have a breach!" Rotor said a worried expression on his face as he grabbed the nearest Extreme Gear.

Jumping on it he sped off towards New Mobotropolis with one thought in his mind:

 _I just hope we can beat these things somehow._

Then, he heard rumbling from behind, he turned around to see at least fifty of those wolf-like monsters exiting the Freedom Fighters' crumbling former headquarters; followed by five gigantic snakes that had similar pattern as the _wolves_ , two were white and the other three were black; and lastly two huge raven-like monsters flew out of the remains flying past him and towards the city.

 _Where's Chaos when you need him?!_

 **(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: Red Like Roses part I [ RWBY ]-)**

Inside the house of the one and only Miles Prower, aka "Tails". The 17 year-old kitsune lay in bed sleeping with T-Pup sitting at the foot of his bed in 'sleep' mode. Tails has grown a lot in the last 5 years, now he stood 5 foot 6", he has a bit more muscle showing on his body now than before, but the most surprising thing about him at the moment was the fact that he was wearing a pair of orange and black headphones listening to one of his favourite songs from the world of Remnant: **Red Like Roses part I.**

"Zzz-snrawk!" The poor vulpine suddenly woke with a start at the sound of sirens signaling that they were under attack. T-Pup's eyes turned on at the sound of the loud sirens.

 **(-Music End-)**

Turning to face the window, he didn't see any of Dr. Eggman's ships or even the Death Egg. He did jump a bit however when a gigantic shadow flew over over the street in front of his window.

Unlocking his window, he pushed it open and stuck his head out peering into the sky. And what he saw first surprised the kitsune, but then his mouth curved from down to straight up as his eyes narrowed. He had a frightening grin on his face that would make even Shadow run away or confused at most.

 **(-Music: Action Intense 05 [ RWBY: Grimm Eclipse OST ]-)**

"Ha!" bringing himself back into his room, he jumped down from the bed and knelt on the floor next to his bed. He heard his parents call his name but he wasn't listening. Bringing up his hand, he curled it into a fist where green flames began to envelope around it and smashed it through the wood flooring. Reaching in with both hands he pulled out two black cases.

"Well old friend..." he says as he opens one of the cases, revealing a bunch of vials filled with different coloured Dust (one colour per vial); crystals in different shapes and colours; and two orange and black weapons in _storage_ modes along with some ammunition cartridges. "...looks like were going hunting again."

Opening the other case, he retrieved some black and orange coloured clothing and put them on. He then pulled out a black cloak/hood with orange on the inside, throws it on letting the hood fall over his head; grabbed his two weapons and connected them to his belt; he brought out a quiver and strapped it to his back so he could reach back to grab any arrows, and a wooden longbow as well and put in the quiver; he pulled out 10 decks of cards and placed them in the pouches of his utility belt; took a quarter of the vials of Dust and crystals, storing the crystals in the cartridges and putting the vials in his belt pouches.

Closing the cases, he puts them away underneath the smashed floorboards and stood up jumping back onto his bed and toward the window just in time to see a hail of giant black feathers rain down upon the street in front of his house, piercing and sticking out of the street on impact. Taking one last look back, he could hear his parents calling for him, knowing that they wanted him to be safe.

He sighed and a frown appeared on his muzzle _"I'm sorry mom, dad... but I have a job to do..."_

Turning back to the street he continued _"not only just as a Freedom Fighter..._ _but as a **Huntsman** as well."_

Now speaking out loud he said "Look out Grimm..." at the ends of his mouth curves up into a mischievous smile as he jumps from the window and towards the giant black feather pierced pavement, followed closely behind by T-Pup who has his tongue sticking out. "cause I'm coming."

 **(-Music Ends-)**

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Plus this story connects to the 6th & 7th books of my Dark Hero trilogy. Along with my series after MOBIUS Civil War, Tails of Dimensions. Also I'll be explaining the mechanics of each character's weapons I made for them starting in chapter 2. So please REV/FAV/FOLLOW/COMMENT (please comment though even if it's rude I'm fine with it). Everything in this story will be explained in chapter 4 of this story by the way.**

 **Once again this is MOBIUS archives signing off. Enjoy your day!**


	2. Advice and Under Attack

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the first chapter cause you'll like this one as well! Also I am going to be trying harder to work on Dark Hero and Civil War as well and maybe I'll bring back T.O.E (Tournament of Elements) **.****

 **For today's weapons are: Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn. These will be shown in chapter 3 or 4.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Advice and Under Attack**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING FROM THE WORLD OF 'SONIC THE HEDGEHOG' BELONGS TO SEGA, ARCHIE COMICS, SONIC TEAM** **AND THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS + CREATORS** **. **EVERYTHING FROM THE WORLD OF 'RWBY' BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH & MONTY OUM AND THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS + CREATORS. **ALL SONGS & MUSIC BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS + CREATORS.******

 **ALL THESE DISCLAIMERS APPLY FOR THE REST OF THE STORY**

* * *

 **(-Music: the Hunter [ Adam Jensen ]-)**

Making his way through the city and having killed any Grimm in his way, all the while not being spotted by anyone in order to keep this all a secret; Miles "Tails" Prower continued his hunting streak as he sliced through both heads of a King Taijitu, decapitating them using an orange and black double bladed scythe he these days called for obvious reasons - puns - **_'Grimm Reaper'_**. Landing on the ground with his black/orange cloak's cape floating down against him, he then split his double bladed scythe in half and pressed a button making them turn into their storage modes. He heard the rising sound of **Beowolves** growling somewhere behind him and turned around, he spotted a small group of about ten Beowolves closing in on three young children and old Rosie Woodchuck. Reaching back with both hands, he unclipped his weapons again.

They were both coloured orange and black, unlike his original which were orange and white. He pressed a button on each of them and they began to transform into two their storage modes and reconnected them to his belt all the while continuing to make his way towards the Beowolves, but made sure he was out of Rosie and the children's sight. Once he got into position on top of a partially destroyed building he pulled out his longbow from his quiver and latched the cord over it.

He grabs three arrows before he jumps into the air notching all three arrows into his bow, taking aim and "Twang!" He released them, sending them right into the skull areas of the largest Beowolves.

Their lifeless bodies slunk forwards hitting the ground with orange arrows sticking out of their skulls. The sudden death of their comrades make the remaining seven Beowolves turn around only for three more to go down in the exact same fashion as the first three. The bodies began to fade away into smoke, surprising the children and the old chipmunk, "What in the name of-" Rosie was quickly interrupted as three more fell to the ash covered ground and fading away into smoke. Now there was only one, knowing that it won't likely survive this the last Beowolf turned around stood on its hind legs and brought its clawed paw up about to strike when an orange cried out in pain as something exploded into its back.

When it fell to the ground, Rosie expected to see someone there but there was no one at all, and the orange arrows were gone. She looked at the recently deceased Beowolf and saw a playing card sticking out of its back - a 7 of diamonds with orange trim on the edges of the card - and there was some writing on the back of the card.

 _"Go to the Coliseum. It will be safe there... gather as many citizens that you see along the way, I'll handle your little 'monster' problem._

 _~ the last of team S **T** RM"_

 **(-Music ends-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: Action Suspense 01 [ RWBY: Grimm Eclipse OST ]-)**

"Princess! Have you seen Tails?"  
Princess Sally Alicia Acorn turned to see Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, Tails' parents, running towards her. They were covered in sweat and some ash as they ran through the burning buildings. As they neared, the princess saw fear in the general and council woman's eyes.  
She sighed deeply looking down at the soot covered ground, "No. I haven't, but I'm sure he's alright."  
"I know, I know. I just... want to know that he is safe." Amadeus stated, fear in his very voice.

They are all startled by the sudden sound of a faint "Woosh!" followed by a deep yelp, and a small explosion to their left. They turn to see a Beowolf standing five feet away from them with an playing card - a queen of spades with orange along the edges of the card - sticking out of its side. The beast ignores the card in it and lunges forward towards its prey and slashes its claws in Amadeus' direction. Luckily the old fox back away far enough so that its claw only grazed his right knee. He grits his teeth in pain and muffles his cry to prevent showing fear. And to prove this, he unsheathes his sword, moves over to its side, facing it and yells, "Off with your head!" then brings it down upon the Beowolf's neck, beheading the beast. The body slumps down to the ground and after a moment or two, the corpse and head gradually fading into black smoke.

 **(-Music ends-)**

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" a voice rings out.  
They turn to the direction of the voice only to see no one there, just some smoke, ash, and of course the fire.

 **(-Music: Tricky Maze [ Sonic Adventure DX ]-)**

"Hm . . . " Amadeus looks back to where the corpse and head used to be and sees the card is still there, and the ground around it is steaming hot. Sally notices this as well, and walks over picking up the card and examines it.  
 _"It's not made of plastic! More like some kind of metal . . . "_ She examines it and sees some type of orange sand-like substance around the edges of the card as well as the back. _"I wonder . . . "_ she brushes her hand over the area that seems to have been covered on purpose revealing a symbol that seems to be sticking out: an orange emerald and two fox tails on either side wrapping around it outlined in silver. She presses it and the card flips open along the edge and a piece of paper falls out onto the ground.  
"What does it say?" Rosemary asked as Sally picked it up and read it.

 _Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, . . ._

 _You don't_ ** _fully_** _know me, but the following information I'm going to give you, may help with removing these monsters from your world and back to a world called: 'Remnant'._ _Now I know you think you know what your doing, but it's only going to get worse. You see . . . these monsters are more commonly known as the 'Grimm' or 'the creatures of Grimm' or 'creatures of destruction'; and they lack souls, and what they are drawn to is far more frightening than just their looks._ _Feelings of negativity - such as: envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred - often congregating towards the source of these emotions. But the most frightening thing about them is that they aren't obligated to feed on people, Mobians like you and me . . . as well as humans and Faunus . . . **t**_ _ **hey choose to**._

 _There are many different types of Grimm . . . the wolf-like ones are Beowolves, the bears are Ursai, the gigantic birds are Nevermores, the dinosaur-like ones Creeps, the giant scorpions are Death Stalkers, the giant snakes with a head on either end of its body are King Taijitu, etc. The Grimm are the representation of darkness on the world of Remnant. The representation of light there doesn't concern you . . ._

 _Y_ _et . . ._

 _So here's what I need you to do:  
_ _Rally as many of your fellow Freedom Fighters as you can and the city's military._ _Get them to gather the people into the Coliseum and make an announcement to the people that they all must remain calm or else the Grimm will be able to sense you - just don't tell them about the negativity part I told you about or it'll just get worse. Just leave the fighting to me. Understood?  
Now I'm going to take that as a 'yes', considering that you need all the help you can get to stop them.  
_

 _ _ _~ the last of team S **T** RM___

 _ _ _P.S. I don't want anyone outside the coliseum once you've finished what I've instructed, and I never take 'no' for an answer . . . . . . Princess.___

Sally shivered at the thought of this information, but the thing that got was the most interesting was the starting line: 'you don't _fully_ know me . . . ' what does that mean? And how they threatened them to obey their orders frightened her.  
"General!" Sally said in a stern voice, "Gather your men, and give them the order to bring as many of the citizens to the Coliseum as possible and have them make sure they remain calm, these 'Grimm' can't sense us if we don't show any feelings of negativity. I'll rally the rest of the Freedom Fighters and make sure they do the same." "But . . . wouldn't that just box us in? Give these 'Grimm' as you say an easier way to kill us?" Amadeus asked confused.  
"No. I don't think so. But whomever sent us this message . . . " handing the general the note, while keeping the card in hand. "obviously knows what their talking about . . . " turning to face the Coliseum. "and I believe it would be wise to listen to them, whomever they are we probably know already."

 **(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: Action Suspense 03 [ RWBY: Grimm Eclipse ]-)**

"Tails! Tails! Where are you bud?" Sonic called.  
He hadn't seen the young kitsune at all since the invasion, "MILES 'TAILS' PROWER! Where are you?!" he called again growing far more worried than he was previously a few minutes ago. Suddenly his wrist com went off...

 _"*Pssht* Sonic! Where are you? *Pssht!*"_ a recognizable voice came from his wrist communicator, it was Amy.  
"*sighing deeply in anger* I'm near Tails' house looking for him! WHAT DO YOU WANT AMY?" he yelled the last part obviously annoyed with the pink hedgehog. _"Oh... uh... I-I-I'm sorry, b-but Sally has given o-orders to gather as many of the people and bring them to the coliseum as quickly as you -"_ she was interrupted. "Wait what?!" he shouted quite surprised by this new order. "Shouldn't she know I'd be looking for Tails?"  
"Fine. I'll get on it in a moment." he said hanging up before Amy could say anything else.

Taking in his surroundings to see if he could spot any civilians in the area, something caught his eye. It was a group of six civilians whom he immediately recognized as: Mina Mongoose, Isabella Mongoose, Ash Mongoose, Max the Monkey, Sharps the Chicken, and Mach the Rabbit. "What the...?! What are the hell are they doing?!" He exclaims raising his hands in the air in exasperation.  
Sharps swung his guitar at a Boarbatusk only to be almost ran over as it made a 'spin dash' if it weren't for Ash who pushed him out of the way and stepping back so he won't get run over as well. Mina was running circles around an Ursa trying to make it dizzy, but to no avail. The rest were just sticking back trying to stay away from harm.

 **(A/N: No relation between Ash and Mina or Isabella. Isabella is Mina's mother)**

Sonic face-palmed as the Ursa smashed the back of it's paw into Mina's head while trying to slash at her. The impact sent her flying and slammed into a nearby tree.  
Standing up, the purple-haired mongoose rubbed the back of her head to ease the pain, she spat up some blood that was due to her smashing into the tree. Wiping the blood from her mouth she turned around and looked up to the sound of a loud bird-like screech. A giant Nevermore was flying only a few feet away from her, claws extended outward intended to grab her. She turned to run but was to slow as she felt the claws grab onto her and lift the poor golden fur mongoose into the air.  
"ASH!" she screamed as she was carried away into the sky.

"Oh for pete's sake!" Sonic jumped onto the rooftop of Tails' house and ran after the songoose-in-distress. Looking over to the other side of the road on top of another set of roofs, he saw a black cloaked figure running after the Nevermore as well nearly as fast as himself. _Well I guess we could use all the help we can get!_ He thought with a smile on his face as he dashed off after the giant bird at top speeds. But his path was blocked as 3 Boarbatusks rolled onto the roof in front of him.  
"Oh come on!"

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: Survivor [ 2WEI ]-)**

Moments before the Nevermore had grabbed Mina...

Tails jumps away in the knick of time as a Death Stalker plunges its large yellow stinger into the spot the Kitsune was previously.  
The giant scorpion raises its stinger again preparing to smash it into the young Kitsune, but never gets the chance as a voice cries out. "NORA SMASH!" and a hammer smashes into the tail of the scorpion sending the stinger straight into the beast's body making it screech in pain. "Nora?!" Tails says in surprise but also in delight to see the crazy hammer/grenade launcher wielding huntress again. She salutes in response with that smile that makes anyone - and I do mean ANYONE, you can't deny it! - laugh and smashes Magnhild into one of the approaching claws, this causes Tails to laugh.  
"Ice Flower!" another voice cries and Tails turns to see two more huntresses, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee in the attack combo position that was just announced. Weiss summons a few white coloured Glyphs and Ruby - with Crescent Rose in its Scythe/Sniper-rifle-mode - shoots a few shots at the Death Stalker making huge chunks of ice on its body as the shots impact, slowing the creature down and making it harder to move.  
Tails smiles even more as he sees Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, and Jaune Arc run up the side of nearby burning royal military center. _Well looks like I've finally got some backup._ Tails thought with a grin on his muzzle as the huntsmen and huntresses attacked the frozen-in-place giant scorpion.  
He begins to make his way to greet his fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses and that's when he hears it: the scream he vaguely remembers from the previous version of Mobius Prime which he had rewritten back to it now current and original state.

His eyes widen in realization "Mina!" he turns around and using his tails to fly onto a nearby building and he narrows his eyes in determination at what he sees.  
Mina in the clutches of a giant Nevermore's talons, "Tails!" he hears them shout from behind but not needing to turn around to know that it is his friends from teams RWBY and JNR - formerly team JNPR - are right behind him.  
He growls in frustration and runs at top speeds after the Nevermore and its hostage. _Please don't let me be too late!_

A Creep jumps in his path but is quickly destroyed by the Kitsune Huntsman's spin dash cutting it in half with his warblades as he continues to chase after the songoose. "Tails!" he notices rose petals fly past him and land a good distance from him and revealing his sister Ruby Rose standing in front of him. He curses under his breath as he notices that if he tries to evade her through flight that the smoke in the air could kill him. "Sis! Please get out of the way!" he requested sweating with fear that he'll be unable to save Mina as he stopped in front of the red reaper only to be enveloped into a big hug.  
"Ruby! Please! Let me go!" he orders, his voice still full of fear. "What? Why? I thought you'd be happy to see us!" "I am! I just have to stop that Nevermore from carrying Mina away!" "Oh! Okay I'll help!" she says letting Tails go, immediately he darts off with Ruby running at his side. "Soooo... who's Mina?" "I'll tell you later... Okay that's the one, the one with the girl in its talons!" he shouted pointing at it all the while unable to keep his cool.

 _Why's he so anxious about saving her?_ she asked herself surprised with his behaviour.

"Help!" the flailing mongoose cried.  
"Don't worry Mina, I'm coming!" looking back over to the other side of the road to the direction of the voice they saw Sonic running along the rooftops after the Nevermore, but a little too far behind. "Oh shit." "Language!" "Sorry. Heh, heh." Tails apologized. "Who is that?" Ruby asked amazed by the Blue Blur's speed. "Again.. I'll tell you later... okay NOW!" he shouted the last part and connected his warblades making it turn into its double bladed scythe form as he leaped into the air and threw it at the Nevermore's leg area.

 **(-Music End-)**

"Shraaaaaarkk!" the bird screeched as its legs were sliced right off and began to fly away in order to survive. Mina had fallen out of the grasp of the talons and screamed as she fell from a height that could kill her, facing the sky she closed her eyes waiting for her end, but it never came.

Tails had jumped and caught Mina and then Ruby grabbed him using her speed and ability to turn into rose petals and brought them safely down to the ground.  
After landing Tails carefully set Mina down and took in their surroundings. A house already burnt to the ground, a few trees, and best of all no Grimm in the immediate area. But that doesn't mean there won't be any threats coming for them anytime soon.  
Focusing back on the trembling Mongoose, Tails knelt down beside her.

 **(-Music: Refuge [ HALLVARD |** **Claudie Mackula** **]-)**

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked Mina genuinely concerned, it was a bit gruff but the voice sounded oddly familiar to her for some reason. She felt a hand gently stroking her long purple hair as if to calm her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see who it was. Kneeling down in front of her was a male in a black cloak with the hood pulled over his head making it difficult to see who it was, only his blue eyes - which looked too familiar as well - were able to be distinguished from under the hood. Standing to the male's left was a human girl in a red hood that had to be 17 in age, she had silver eyes and black hair that fades to dark red at the tips, but she was also carrying a red and black scythe with a silver blade, it also looked like it had a sniper rifle built into its shaft.

She nodded in response but then she saw something behind them moving towards them, she panicked and tried to back away.  
Noticing her sudden reaction, the one with the blue eyes moved his arm behind him. As the object neared closer, Mina closed her eyes in fear but as she did this she then heard the sound of the male catching it. She opened her eyes again to see an orange and black double bladed scythe similar to that of the girl's scythe but with two sniper scopes instead of one. But she noticed that there was some white around the black areas, and she figured that it must have originally been orange and white.

The male then brought the scythe down and pressed a button that made it transform into something like a storage mode, then it split in half it two. They looked like the single storage mode but just split down from the middle point of where the shaft was before it folded. _"Wow!"_ she thought in surprise as the male connected the two storage modes to his belt.

The male reached out his hand, offering to help her up. Hesitant at first, but her gut saying otherwise; she took his hand gladly and he helped her to her feet.  
Now she was able to see the male much more clearly, even though he still had the hood over his head. She was able to tell somehow that he was a fox Mobian; his eyes were much easier to see, revealing handsome sky-blue seemed to convey great wisdom; he had two tails; he had 3 orange bangs sticking out from under his hood; the- wait... two tails?!

She did a double check and sure enough, he had two tails. Now she knew why his voice and eyes were so familiar, this male was and had to be none other than... "Tails?"

"MINA!" a voice called. She turned to see it was Sonic and with her mother Isabella, as well as Ash, Max, Mach, and Sharps in tow. She smiled widely at this site, then a small green light flashed behind her briefly surprising her, curious she turned around to see Tails and the silver eyed girl were gone and in their place was a single arrow with a yellow crystal in place of the arrow head.

She picked it up and accidently touched the tip of the crystal with her left index only to be zapped from a tiny electric shock. "Ow!" she yelped and looked at her finger to see no injury. She looked back to the arrow only to see the crystal had opened and inside it was a small roll of paper and a small key, she closed it and put the arrow in a bag she saw on the ground and put it in. She turned just in time to see Ash running to her with his arms spread out and embraced her into a hug.

Though she was happy to see her boyfriend a thought plagued her mind: _Tails. What was going on? What are you doing? And where are you and that silver eyed girl going?_

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **Salem's Domain...**

 **(-Music: Salem [ Leitmotifs | RWBY ]-)**

"My Queen." Tyrian Callows walked into the room in his usual manner, but showed signs of confidence and excitedness to please Salem.

"Yes Tyrian? What is it you have to report?" Salem demanded. Tyrian kneeled down before the Goddess/Queen of darkness and slightly chuckled "My Queen..." He said smiling evilly. "we have found the boy-" "Ozpin?" "Uh, um... no your grace... it's the 'Chaos Controller' as well as his world."

Salem stood up wide eyed, but returned to normal as she slowly walked over to the other side of the table towards the Scorpion Faunus. "Very good Tyrian... very good indeed. It's been quite some time since you've last pleased me." She said in her usual calm but ghostly tone with a devious smile on her face. "Well done."

"Thank you your grace." Tyrian said full of excitement and glad that he could please the leader of the Grimm. "Go Tyrian, take Emerald and Mercury with you. And be sure that kill the boy and all of his friends, but if you can't..." she chuckled darkly "be sure to capture a few of his kind." Salem ordered without raising her voice one bit.

"It will be done." Tyrian bowed in respect and walked out of the room.

Salem began to contemplate this. It's been a year since they last saw the boy who had earned the title of 'the Chaos Controller', originally he was referred to as the one with two tails, but his friends either called him by his nickname: 'Tails'; or by his real name: 'Miles Prower'. He had earned his current title from an attack that he had thwarted using an power unknown to their world before the boy had summoned a strange orange gem out of thin-air and held it up to the sky and cried the words: "CHAOS CONTROL!" and a big flash of green light enveloped the train and 7 miles past it in all directions. Once the light had went out, the boy was gone with the emerald and all the Grimm on the small island lay on the ground dead, their once white masks were an emerald green, but surprisingly enough their bodies are still there on the island.

"Hmm. I wonder..." Salem queried. "How far will he go to protect his people..." she smiled at this and laughed a small menacingly laugh in her mind.

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 _ **(To be continued...)**_

* * *

 ** _A/N - Hope you enjoyed this I know it has taken me a while but I have finally finished this chapter! Now to explain Tails' weapon: basically it's a double bladed scythe [a scythe that has a blade on both ends of the shaft] that has a sniper rifle barrel on either side that can turn to face the opposite direction of the blade and forward [it's much like Ruby's but more interesting], and it can split in half into two weapons with two options: 1) twin swords or 2) war/arm blades (like Tuff Luck's warblades from the game Skylanders Trap Team) _._ Originally it was hand axes or kamas rather than swords but I decided swords of course. His secondary weapons are of course: decks of duct imbedded cards and a wooden longbow with dust arrows. And I did some research on the types of Dust there are and I realized that the orange Dust is basically either lava/magma or explosive Dust. Also there are sniper rifle barrels on the both ends of the shaft of the scythe allowing him to fire and increase his speed in a spinning attack that is shown in the next chapter._**

 ** _Now if you liked it, please favorite, follow, or review (or all if you like, it is your choice after all)_**

 ** _Look out for the next chapter: the Revealing_**

 ** _~ MOBIUS archives_**


	3. Huntsmen & Hutresses

**Chapter 3**

 **Huntsmen and Huntresses**

 **A/N - I KNOW THAT IT HAS TAKEN SOME TIME BUT HERE YOU ARE THE 3RD CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT CAUSE I PUT A LOT OF WORK INTO THIS PLUS ITS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WROTE SO FAR. DON'T FORGET TO RATE/ REV/FAV/FOLLOW IF YOU WANT OR HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE IT. NOW I PROMISE TO DO MORE UPDATING LATER ON THIS WEEK OR IF YOU ARE READING THIS SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE WHEN ITS ALREADY DONE THEN NEVER MIND. ENJOY!**

 **Today's weapons are: Knuckles and Julie-Su**

* * *

 **THE COLISEUM**

 **(-Music: Action Urgent 04 [ RWBY: Grimm Eclipse OST ]-)**

"Sonic!" Sally exclaimed as the hero of Mobius appeared at her side and surprised her. Though Sonic wasn't alone, next to him were some of their friends, Isabella Mongoose and her daughter Mina Mongoose, as well as Mina's boyfriend Ash and her band mates: Sharps, Max and Mach.  
Ash was sweating like hell, Mach was covered in ash and soot, Sharps held his broken guitar under his arms, Max was limping on his left leg using a lead pipe as support, Mina had a few small cuts and bruises, Isabella looked overall okay besides the fact that her uniform was a bit burnt, and Sonic was equally covered in ash and soot with a few cuts. As Sally neared, Sonic brought her up into a hug and said "Hey Sal good to see your okay. Have you seen Tails?" next to them Mina looked away not wanting to give away the fact that she had seen the two tailed vulpine. Sally sadly shook her head, Sonic nodded knowingly and clenched his fist in frustration.

"Excuse me but what this about not seeing Tails?" asked Ash. Sighing deeply Sonic replied "Ever since those monsters-" he was interrupted "Grimm." Sally corrected. "What?" "Grimm. It's what they're called."  
Sonic was surprised that she knew this since nobody has ever seen a Grimm as she just called them.  
"How do you know that?" "I learned it from this letter that was attached to an arrow fired into one of them." She said showing the arrow and letter, Sonic took the letter and read it quickly and shivered in fear at the thought that these monsters were actually attracted to feelings and emotions of negativity but like the princess he queried what 'you don't fully know me' meant. "Okay so since these Grimm - as it calls them in here - attacked..." He continued turning to Ash "nobody has seen or even heard from Tails since."  
Mina looked at the bag she hid the arrow that Tails himself had left for her holding a letter in its crystal like head piece. As much as she wanted to tell them, deep down she knew that Tails - not to mention the silver eyed girl - was doing this both secretly and without his fellow Freedom Fighters for a reason and he trusted her with this information so she didn't want to break that trust.  
"Mina!" Ash called snapping his fingers and breaking her train of thought bringing her back to reality. "Are you okay? You've been acting strange since that giant bird-" "Nevermore." Sonic corrected. "Okay whatever. You've been acting strange since that 'Nevermore'," he continued from where he originally left off, "almost took you away."

She looked back to her boyfriend and realized that her fellow band members were making their way to the coliseum. "I-" "Hey Ash she just survived that bird moments ago, and not to mention that we're getting more help from GUN…" Sonic said pointing to the sky and sure enough there were five- wait scratch that, four GUN carriers now thanks to a horde of Lancer Grimm destroying one of them. "...okay wasn't expecting that, but let's not forget that there is someone we know out there who knows how to stop these guys." He continued making Mina slightly chuckle.

 **(-Music End-)**

 **(-Music: Emerald Forest Enemy [ soundtrack | RWBY: Grimm Eclipse ]-)**

Suddenly "…Control!" a familiar voice cried from their right, turning they saw what were the survivors of that GUN carrier that was just destroyed. Shadow, Rouge, and E-123 Omega were among them. Sonic snickered at the sight of the dark and brooding hedgehog "Go into the coliseum, I'll be there in a few." he stated before dashing off for a second and arriving next to the black and red hedgehog.

"Hey faker! Long time no see!" The blue blur said to the black and red hedgehog. "Hmph! Good to see you still have a sense of humour blue hedgehog." Shadow replied.  
"Hey you know that we're supposed to go into the coliseum right?" Sonic tells him as Shadow begins to walk away, "And why is that? I thought you of all people wouldn't run from anything." Shadow mocked. Sonic chuckled "Funny," he replied "Sal got a letter from someone we know. We're not sure who but they seem to know a lot about these Grimm. Apparently whoever it is, is known as the last of tea M." **"Grimm?"** Omega queried, "It's what those monsters are called, and there are many different types and the worst part about them is that they are attracted to emotions or feelings of negativity." **"Interesting, creating file for 'Grimm'."** Omega said taking the letter and scanning it he downloaded a copy of it. "What does STRM stand for?" Rouge asked but Sonic just shrugged.

"*Nevermore's cry*" they turn around at the sound and see a Nevermore about to crash into the ground with 4 people riding on the back jump off and a 5th person appear in between all four of them and the next moment there is a flash of green light and they all disappear.

"What the hell!?" Rouge shouted a few moments after the 5 people disappeared. "Was that... Chaos Control?" Shadow asks in shock. Sonic, Omega, and a few GUN soldiers approach the grounded Nevermore and see that both of its legs are gone as well as its right wing. _This is the same one that had grabbed Mina that guy in black and girl in red saved her from._ Sonic thinks remembering that he saw the one in black throw a double bladed scythe cutting off the feet and caught Mina before as she fell and the red one turned into something like a bunch of red rose petals and enveloped them bringing them to the ground safely in which after seeing this occur he had ran back and grabbed Ash, Isabella, and the rest of the Forget Me Knots but when he arrived back Mina was alone.

Omega raises an arm aiming at the beast's head it screeches one last time before Omega's hand switched to machine gun mode and shot its head up leaving nothing but the body as it slowly fades away like the all Grimm do, this disappoints the walking arsenal as they make their way into the coliseum.

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

 **(-Music: Salem [ Leitmotifs | RWBY ]-)**

"Man..." the one on the right said rubbing the back of his neck, "If they hadn't done any damage to it, it probably would have been a sight to remember, like something out of a comic book." the one on the left rolled her eyes "Mercury, I'm sure you'll find something in this world that will interest you." "Hm... true. But it does look like it used to look like a pretty cool looking place; like just look at that wall over there!" the one on the right who was just called Mercury pointed over to a wall of the city that had like no damage done to it. Emerald nodded it was pretty impressive but it was obviously no match for a Grimm. "Hehehehehe!" the other one laughed menacingly and insane like as he ran after an animal he'd just spotted. Mercury and Emerald ran after their insane leader shaking their heads.

"Ahh! No! P-please l-l-leave me alone! No! S-somebody h-h-help m-!" the animal screamed before being silenced as the one who was laughing in an insane and menacing manner had slit its throat with his blades on his gauntlets.

"Tyrian!" Emerald shouted "You can't just go around killing the fir-" she stopped in mid sentence as she covered her mouth seeing what the one she just called Tyrian killed. It looked like an animal, an antelope child but it was wearing what was once a white T-shirt now covered in blood, a pair of green shorts and blue sandals and it had large eyes and had hands and feet like that of a human's or Faunus. In fact... it almost looked human or Faunus. "Never seen one of them before so I wanted to be the first one to kill one! Hahaha!" Tyrian stated as he walked off laughing but was stopped short as a Seer Grimm hovered before him projecting Salem's image inside its head looking very disappointed.

 ** _"You disappoint me again Tyrian. Though I said to wipe out his kind I wanted him to first turn himself in at the promise of sparing his people. So I'm sending Dr. Watts to 'negotiate' with these 'Mobians' as a old, but also new and recent benefactor of ours had informed us only minutes after you left Tyrian._** _ **Once they've agreed to our terms we'll take the boy and then Ivo will take care of the rest."**_ the voice of Salem said from the Seer's crystal ball like head. **_"He_** ** _will inform you on the plan when he arrives, ah... there he is now and follow his command."_**

Suddenly a Warp Ring opened up behind them and out walked their newly appointed leader Dr. Arthur Watts.

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 _ **5 minutes later**_

 **(-Music: Players and Pieces Battle 01 [ Soundtrack | RWBY: Grimm Eclipse ]-)**

"C'mon Tails... where are you buddy?" Sonic mentally asked as he scours through the desolated city using his super speed in hopes of finding his missing friend.  
Turning around the corner he puts his finger to his ear piece "Knux! Have you seen Tails?" _"Not yet!"_ "Let me know if you see him." _"Uh... Sonic you should start coming back because those Grimm have figured out where we are and are closing in!"_ "Alright! Hang tight I'll be there in a sec." stopping Sonic took one final glance at his surroundings then turning in the direction of the Coliseum he sped off only to arrive there in seconds.

Having arrived in the Coliseum he ran looked around and spotted Sally. "Sal!" Sonic called but suddenly "*Wyvern screech*" everyone covered their ears and looked up to see a gigantic dragon Grimm flying towards them. The people did the number one thing not to do involving Grimm, they panicked. Hundreds of screams could be heard coming from the crowded arena and the Grimm began to draw closer nearing their prey.

 **(-Music End-)**

Suddenly the screaming stop, because music could be heard from the speakers all around the stadium that they used for Mina's concerts or announcements. They were playing a song none of them had never heard before:

 **(-Music: I May fall [ Volume 1 Soundtrack | RWBY ]-)**

Then the stage began to shake as the flooring began to move, people on the stage jumped off and onto the ground, everyone turned around facing the stage. A sound could be heard coming from the beneath it as if something was rising up from in the darkness under it. As it rose up from the darkness they began to see people rising up through the stage standing on a rising floor. The citizens had faces of both shock and awe as the floor stopped as it hit the top of the stage revealing humans and a species they've never seen before: Faunus.

Sonic's eyes widened as he focused on the front row and saw the guy in the black hooded cloak and the girl in the red hooded cloak from earlier but the hood was down on the man in black revealing his identity and everyone gasped at the sight of him amongst these people. He stood in between the girl in red and a guy with blond hair and white and brass armour. He had sky-blue eyes, orange fur with three bangs sticking out the front over his eyes, he was as tall as the one in red, he was wearing a black and orange hooded cloak and an orange sleeveless hoodie with black along the edges of the hood, and a black long-sleeved shirt that had some kind of glowing green armour on the arms and as well as the hoodie, he had a pair of dark grey pants on, and brown and dark orange tactical combat boots on as well as matching coloured tactical combat gloves.

"TAILS!?" Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters, Chaotix - minus Espio who had been trying to tell them the one who gave them the message was obviously the two tailed vulpine that now stood before them - and team Dark in unison both exclaimed in surprise. Taking a deep breath the twin tailed vulpine reached behind him pulling out three weapons in storage modes: one blue and silver, one red and black, and one red and silver; and looked over to Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles. "Hey guys you'll need these!" he called addressing Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles who were out in the front waiting for the approaching hoard of Grimm. He tossed each of them a weapon to their designated owners bearing their emblems on them.

"Alright Huntsmen..." Tails said looking up with a glint in his eye as he signaled to the Huntsmen. They brought out their weapons and putting them in active modes. "Huntresses..." He continued signalling to the Huntresses. They did the same bring out their own weapons and putting them in active mode. "Heroes of Mobius..." Motioning to his fellow Mobians, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles looked at their weapons he gave them and pressed a button transforming them into swords. Bringing out his own weapon he grinned as the Grimm began approaching and he transformed it into his two warblades then connecting the handles together they grew longer and the blades grew in size and length as well turning into a double bladed scythe. He grins and says "Let's do this!" they all jump from the stage and onto the ground and charge at the wave of Grimm.  
Tails landed next to Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow and gave them a nod and were quickly joined by Tails' best friends from Remnant: teams RWBY, and JNR.

Sonic turned to Neptune and saw he had blue hair, grinning he gave him thumbs up and told him "Nice man! Blue hair suits you!" "Thanks dude!" Neptune returned the gesture and charged into battle next to Sun. Sonic didn't notice that an Ursa Major was approaching him fast until Shadow jumped in front of the bear and slashed at it with his sword then pressing the mace function and smashed its head into the ground. Sonic now aware of the bear jumped on top of it and drove his sword through its head. "Ha! Thanks for the save faker!" he shouted over to the black and red hedgehog then ran over to Tails who was locked in combat with a Nuckelavee.

"So! Tails, I take it that your the guy who sent us the commands to come here huh?" "Took you that long to figure it out? He is the smartest Huntsman after all, right little bro?" a blonde haired girl with purple eyes who had a yellow and black robotic right arm from the elbow down and a yellow and black gauntlet on her left, and was wearing a brown combat jacket, and black pants. She jumped into the air and punched the Nuckelavee in the jaw making small explosions in the process. "Uh... Okay." Sonic said surprised that as she hit it a small little explosion rocketed from her glove and hit it as well. "'Bro'?" he questioned "Who are your friends little bro?" he asked much to the confusion of the blonde and the girl in red.

"Oh yeah. Sonic meet my sisters: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xaio Long-" he said motioning to the one a little further away who had cat ears and black hair then to the blonde and then the one in red who's black hair faded into red at the tips before Sonic interrupted and grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted in his face "They're your WHAT?!" "Hey! Watch it Sonic you're going to blow my eardrum." he shouted putting his finger into his ear "And I said that they're my sisters." He continued and dodging a swing from the Nuckelavee's long stretchable arms.  
"But I thought we were-" "Look out!" Ruby shouted. Tails pushed Sonic out of the way and leapt into the air dodging another swing from the most frightening Grimm on Remnant.

"Hey Ruby! Crescent Dive Throw!" He said grinning and Ruby in turn grinned back. She jumped up and pointed the point of Crescent Rose's blade down and Tails brought his scythe around catching it onto hers and spun around flying above the Nuckelavee. Getting up Sonic ran up to Yang "What are they doing?" he asked confused, Yang grinned "You'll see."  
"Ready sis?" "Ha! Do you even need to ask?" Ruby joked. Nodding he slowly started tilting sideways while keeping himself in the same position. Once he was facing up in a 90 degree angle he nodded to his head he flew up higher and then timing this just right, he pressed a button sending his sister flying towards the Nuckelavee. Flying towards the Nuckelavee she took her scythe bringing it back she pulled the trigger speeding her up and as she neared it she brought he scythe forward towards her intended target and in one swift action she decapitated the nightmarish Grimm.  
"Wow!" Sonic stated in amazement. "If you think that was something you should see what he could do when our uncle Qrow does it." Yang said jokingly.

 **(-Music End-)**

The song stopped as explosions and sounds of fighting could be heard all around the stadium. Tails flew down to the ground and high fived his sisters, then looking to Sonic he sighed and said "When I ended up in their world I... my life sort of reset and... well I'll explain the rest later though big bro."  
When he him call him his big brother Sonic smiled "Hey don't worry about it! But mind showing me how to make mine transform like yours?" "Sure. Just press that button on the bottom of your sword." Doing this Sonic's sword started to open up down the middle and moved over a bit and a gun barrel popped out and the guards popped up a bit and Sonic smiled tossing it and letting the guard area land in his hands. He held it and felt a trigger at the top and pointed it at an approaching Alpha Beowolf and pulled the trigger sending a yellow blast at it and it staggered back from the hit then charged full of rage. Being faster than Shadow in his opinion he ran at it and jumped over it shooting it in the back of the neck three times and then swinging the sword down and cutting its head off. Landing on the dead corpse he smiled and gave Tails a thumbs up.

Then they heard it again. "*Wyvern screech*" the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, team Dark, the GUN soldiers, and citizens cringed at the loud noise, but the Huntsmen and Huntresses didn't waver at all. And so they continued battling their foes.

Then another song began to play from the speakers that all Mobians recognized and the heroes of Mobius including Mina who charged towards the enemy that has invaded their home, their city, and their world. Tails stopped a select few of them: Mighty, Espio, Amy, Rouge (team MEAR - "mirror"), Julie-Su, Sally, Mina, and Nicole who turned into her corporeal form (team JSMN - jasmine); and handed them weapons which immediately activated to their touch.

 **(-Music: Resistance [ Skillet ]-)**

Tails, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles (team MSSK - music) ran alongside team RWBY plowing any Grimm in their path as the ran around the coliseum. Tails looked to his right and saw teams: MEAR, and JSMN ran alongside team JNR taking down as many Grimm as possible. Ren, NICOLE, and Espio were teaming up against a King Taijitu. Nora, Amy, Rouge, and Mighty charged a horde of multiple Grimm, plowing through them and sending them flying in all directions. Jaune, Sally, Mina, and Julie-Su were busy with two Manticores. _So far so good..  
_ "Yo! Tails!" Sonic shouted getting Tails attention. "What do you say to using that Chaos Emerald you've got?"

Tails thought about considering it but then narrowed his eyes in realization. He glared at this. "Come out and fight me Em' you coward!" he shouted surprising his friends around him they gave him confused looks. But Weiss then realized what he was going on about _"Emerald!"  
_ "Hmph! Very well _Miles_..." a voice all of team RWBY including Tails himself recognized. The smoke behind the illusion along with the Sonic in front of him disappeared and 4 people stepped forward: Emerald Surstrai, Mercury Black, Tyrian Callows, and Dr. Arthur Watts.

Tails growled knowing that they had come for him and the Orange Chaos Emerald he had on him. "Hey blondie." Mercury said mockingly. "Can it Mercury!" Emerald shouted, Tails glared at Dr. Watts knowing that he's no better than Dr. Eggman himself. "Mr. Prower it has been too long since we last- oof!" he was interrupted as Sonic sped at him and punched him in the face making the other three go wide-eyed in shock of his speed "Shouldn't you be talking to me "Dr. Mustache?"" Sonic asked and laughed at his insult. If Sonic hadn't let his ego get in the way he would have noticed that Mercury had shot a kick at him. He landed a kick to Sonic's face sending him flying across the coliseum and taking down a Griffon with him in the process. Tails rolled his eyes and face-palmed saying "You let your ego get in the way... again."

"Nice one Mercury. He must have had a big ego for him not to realize who he's-" he was interrupted as Knuckles and Mighty zoomed up behind them, Knuckles said "Hey!" they whipped around and Mighty grinning said "Have a nice trip!" and together using their strength punched them sending their enemies flying. Seeing the opportunity for an attack Sonic jumped over the coliseum and brought his feet up into the air and when he neared them he said "See Ya!"

 **(-Music End-)**

*WHAM!* Sonic's kick sent the already rocketing cronies of Salem flying down into the nanite made ground of the city NICOLE had made for them.

 **(-Music: Action Urgent 01 [ RWBY: Grimm Eclipse OST ]-)**

"*Wyvern screech*"

"Will that thing ever SHUT UP?" Shadow yelled angrily.

Rushing up the side of the coliseum Tails looked out over the destroyed landscape, and putting his finger to his earpiece "NICOLE, I've got a plan to get rid of these Grimm and fast!" he said watching as more and more Grimm appeared from the black goop-like substances the dragon dropped as it flew over them. _**"GOT IT W**_ hat's the plan?" the advanced AI asked through his earpiece then normally as she materialized next to him holding her weapon he gave her: a bident that could turn into twin rifles. Tails grinned and said "Just patch me through to everyone and I'll explain." NICOLE hesitated but nodded and did as he requested. "So?" the advanced AI asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: Sonic Boom [ Crush 40 vs Cash Cash | Sonic CD ]-)**

Nicole materialized herself infront of Julie-Su, Sally, and Mina. "Are you sure it's wise to let Tails take command? I mean his plan does seem kinda reckless don't you think?" Julie-Su asked Sally as she just shot down a Griffon about to attack a civilian. Sally shook her head in agreement "I agree but Tails obviously has had loads of experience dealing with Grimm as he calls them. But were going to question him about this later when this is all over."

"Sally look out!" Mina shouted. Sally barely got time to dodge the attack and was cut on the cheek by a kama connected to a chain. Emerald and her allies walked out from the smoke, Mercury was a little angry, Tyrian was laughing menacingly, while Watts was struggling to stay up. "Hi there pinky." Mercury mocked Julie-Su who was now fumed and pointed her new blaster at him and shot several times at him but he easily took them out with his own he fired from his boots. "Ooooh. Not really a good shot are you?" he mocked more.

Tyrian attacked Mina but her speed allowed her to easily evade his attacks and then smacking him over the head with her impact microphone nunchucks. He was getting a little annoyed with her but was enjoying this, while Mina was getting creeped out by his menacing laughter and wished she could have had another opponent that wasn't so creepy. Then when she tried to evade another attack he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her up against the wall and brought his hand back making the blades pop out.

Sally's dust arm blades, which Tails made for her using inspiration from Yang's mother, Raven's sword that could change dust blades when shattered; were in the yellow blade forms, she slashed at emerald sending a lightning bolt at her but she hit an illusionary double "What?" she exclaimed but was cut short as she was kicked in the side and collapsed but got back up quickly. Now she was done with this bitch and her stupid illusions she then smashed the blades into the ground shattering the dust blades which resulted in sending an electric shock wave. Emerald wasn't fast enough to jump and was electrocuted by the wave and the water due to the last blade she shattered which was dark blue. Emerald was down and out. Sally turned to see Mina in Tyrian's grasp "Mina!"

Mercury and Julie-Su were in a heated fight with Mercury mocking her and Su trying to shut him up. "Wow, you are just like blonde when she's angry but I doubt that your as strong as her cutie." he mocked again. But stopped when a hand tapped him on the shoulder, he whipped around to only get a robotic fist to the face which sent him flying towards Julie who then brought her own robotic fist into his face as he turned around in mid air sending him back sender. "Thanks for that." she said as the other person hit him in the face sending him back "No problem sugah..." it was Bunnie D'Coolette, the Rabbot. And they continued to play a little game of tennis using Mercury as the ball - more like as the planet.

 **(-Music End-)**

 **(-Music: Action Urgent 02 [ RWBY: Grimm Eclipse OST ]-)**

Mina was trying to break free of Tyrian's grip but to no avail and he laughed once more menacingly and brought his hand forward punching her in the face repeatedly but though Mina felt the hit it wasn't as hard as she thought and suddenly Tyrian stopped punching and said "Its not possible! How can-" he was interrupted by a voice above them, "Because I unlocked it for her!" they looked up to see Tails standing up over them and Mina was confused and looked at herself, she was glowing with a purple light surrounding her whole body almost as if it was a force field. "You really thought that I wouldn't have thought of unlocking her Aura for her own protection? Heh. I guess your as dumb as you are crazy!" he mocked "Why you little- oof!" he yelped as Mina punched him repeated in the face and then rushing up to him and kneeing him in the crotch so fast it would take a good three days for him to regenerate his Aura levels. He fell to the ground and began to whimper silently.

Nicole gave Watts a glare that told him that he was way out of his league and being more smarter he pressed a button on his watch and then his allies and himself were teleported away to safety. Tails nodded to Mina and the others and then dashed off "Guys! You all ready?" he said "You bet! Let's do it to!" Sonic's voice said in his earpiece "I think you mean: "Let's do this!"" Nora's voice said afterwards "No! He meant what he said." Tails said rolling his eyes "Now as you said Sonic, "Let's do it to it!"" Sonic, Shadow, and Ruby soon ran up next to him. "You sure this'll work?" Shadow asked "I'm sure, now Green Hill Zone here we come!" and then Shadow nodded and jumped into the air and right as the dragon flew by he called "Chaos Blast!" for a short second and so it begins. Shadow landed next to Tails and looked back "Well that worked!" he said as the dragon began chasing after them in full rage.

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: His World [ Zebrahead ver. | Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ]-)**

The four speedsters ran across the landscape until they reached the Green Hill Zone, Ruby was in awe at its beauty "Ruby! Pay attention!" Sonic shouted back to her she snapped back to reality and sped up next to them.

The dragon still followed them in an blood-rage demolishing the landscape around it. Nodding to each other they sped forward through the twisting and turning Zone. They took a right and then ran along a loop and then made a quick left turn and then jumped over a gaping chasm and over a bunch of spikes and so and so forth (you decide what the turns are like up until till the next sentence).

(Stop the decisions on what turns they take)

Tails spotted their rendezvous point from atop a cliff at least 2 miles away and Amy and Nora in position with the others ready to attach the dragon when it arrives. He nodded to Shadow and said "Now!" "Chaos..." they both said in unison and teleported away "I hate this plan!" Ruby shouts almost out of breath but Sonic grabs her hand and pulls her with him to keep her from falling behind and becoming dragon food. "I hope this works!"

* * *

"...Control!" Tails and Shadow's voices finished in unison as they teleported in front of Nora, Amy, and the rest of teams RWBY, and JNR as well as the new teams MSSK, and MEAR. "Good to see you again Tails!" Nora says doing her hilarious smile and salute again making Amy, Knuckles, Mighty, and Tails laugh; Rouge, Shadow and Espio tried to muffle their own but to no avail. "Guys now would be a good time to get ready!" Jaune said pointing to the dragon. Tails and Shadow nodded and got into position, with Tails charging his spindash with Nora behind him and Shadow charging his own with Amy behind him, both hammer wielders having their hammers at the ready. Weiss summoned speed glyphs under Tails and Shadow, then gave Nora and Amy strength boost glyphs allowing their hammers to add more impact into Tails and Shadow's attack. "They're getting closer!" Jaune said.

 _3..._ Tails counted in his mind _2... 1... 0! "_ LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

WHAM! Nora and Amy swung their hammers hitting Tails and Shadow just as they stopped charging their spin dashes sending them flying at high speeds towards the dragon. Sonic and Ruby moved out of the way while still running just to be safe. Tails and Shadow closed in on the dragon, and as it opened its mouth as to eat them, they went right through the beast and out the other side in a matter of seconds.

The dragon fell to the ground dead and skidded against the checkered green ground for a while before stopping only 30 feet away from their allies. Black smoke filled the area for a minute before the dragon fully disappeared.

 **(-Music End-)**

 **(-Music: The Freedom Fighter! [ Sonic The Hedgehog Theme! ]-)**

In the black smog Tails and Shadow stepped forward from the darkness only for Rouge to lunge at Shadow tackling him into a hug, Amy gave Nora a high-five and knocked hammers together, Ren and Espio both bowed to each other, Knuckles received a fist-bump from Yang, Sonic complemented Ruby on her speed, Mighty and Weiss were chatting, while Tails just stood next to Blake and Jaune watching them as they socialized with each other. "Now that's what I call a day!" Sonic said laughing and everyone else laughed while Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Whoa! Tails!" Yang said. Tails was confused everyone looked at him wide-eyed "What?" "Your outfit is no longer black its white!" Ruby exclaimed pointing at his outfit, looking down Tails was surprised to see that he was back in his original colours: orange, brown, and white! Tails smirked a bit he always was told he looked better in white than black. Snapping out of his shock he smiled at his friends "Come on guys let's go we don't want our friends worrying about us." Tails suggested they all nodded, so reaching into his cloak he pulled out the Chaos Emerald and his friends either grabbed on to him or Shadow and the two said the famous words for teleporting using Chaos energy "Chaos..." in two green flashes of light they all disappeared.

* * *

"... Control!" Tails and his friends appeared back at the city only to find missiles being fire down upon the city below, they all looked up and gasped "Eggman!" the Mobians shouted in anger. "We need to take them down as quickly as possible! But how?" Knuckles asked "I think I know how." Tails said turning to team RWBY and JNR tossing them each an Extreme Gear which immediately changed to suit their preferred colours. Sonic grinned and took out his own.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Tails asked grinning, he immediately received answers confirming his question "You bet!" "Let's scramble that egg!" "Let's do this!" "I was born ready!" "Ready!" "Let's do it to it!"

He looked around on the edge of the coliseum at the top of the stands where all the Huntsmen and Huntresses, Freedom Fighters, and Mobius' heroes, he then looked to his right where Sonic stood and smiled to Sonic, but along with Shadow and Knuckles stood next to him. Looking back to the Egg carriers he narrowed his eyes "Now!" they all leapt up off the coliseum and into the air right onto the extreme gears that Tails had given them earlier and zoomed towards the carriers.

Yang, Tails, and Ruby were in the middle of destroying another carrier when a carrier crashed into theirs knocking Yang off "YANG!" Tails and Ruby shouted "...Control!" Shadow's voice shouted from behind them and they turned to see Shadow and next to him was Yang who was confused by what just had happened. "Yang!" Ruby cried and leapt into her sister's arms. Tails turned to Shadow "Thanks man. I owe you one." Shadow smirked "Let's just call us even."  
"Well I guess that's broken." Yang said hugging her sister and handing Tails the Gear (a yellow one) which was broken in half, he shrugged and handed her his (an orange one) "You can have mine... I can fly anyway as it is, not to mention teleport. Besides you'll need it more than I will." he said.

*BOOM!* The engines on the carrier they were on just blew up and they were now plummeting to their deaths! Summoning all of his magical heritage and Chaos energy Tails teleported everyone out of the sky and back into the coliseum and the began to glow emerald green and he spoke: "THE SERVERS ARE THE SEVEN CHAOS..." remembering what Knuckles had taught him when he was younger. "CHAOS IS POWER ENRICHED BY THE HEART..." "What is going on? Where's Tails?" he was able to hear a friend of his ask. "THE CONTROLLER EXISTS TO UNIFY THE CHAOS!" "Tails!" "CHAOS CONTROL!"

 **(-Music End-)**

A brilliant green light enveloped the entire area incinerating the flying aircraft carriers and killing any remaining Grimm in the entire city and past into the wastelands where Knothole once stood. Once the light died they all looked up expecting that Tails wasn't there but he was of course. The crowd cheered and celebrated "Tails! You, you didn't disappear again like last time!" Yang states laughing as she enveloped him in a hug, "Well I guess it's different for every situation." Tails shrugged. Tails was glad to see that everyone was alright that he almost forgot, "Miles "Tails" Prower," _Oh shit._ he thought turning around to see a very, very, very, very angry Sally Acorn, her brother Elias, and his parents Rosemary Prower and Amadeus Prower giving him sterns looks "You have a lot of explaining to do!" ordered Sally. Tails sweating and he laughed a bit. _Ah... shit._

The scene cuts to black.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_

 _ **Hello! Yeah sorry but I had to do some editing and now to answer your questions about some of the stuff well: for the glowing green armour that Tails wears, well I decided to actually have Tails make some armour and then imbed some Chaos energy into it. And as for Sonic's sword I inspired it off of transformers and Sonic and the Black Knight, like Sonic's sword. Sally's was an easy choice it was basically like her blades in the comics combined with Raven's sword. I'll explain more as I go along though. But anyways... Have a great day!**_

 _ **~MOBIUS archives**_


	4. Explaining

**Chapter 4: Explaining the World of Remnant**

 **Today's weapons are: Shadow's and Rouge's**

* * *

Tails and teams RWBY and JNR, standing in the council room waiting for the council members to arrive. "I can't believe this! We save their city and they thank us by wanting to interrogate you?" Weiss says angrily. Tails shrugged "Pretty much. That's usually how it goes when you are a member of the Freedom Fighters and are holding secrets from them for a few years."  
"Well who cares about that anyways... he'll think of something. And besides we're finally reunited! And now you're sooo cute!" Yang states picking him up and pulling the first Mobian Huntsman into a hug and the others snicker a bit as Tails' eyes bulge a bit from the backbreaking arms squeezing him. _Aw crap! Not the bearhugs!_ Once he's down he smiles at his friends "Thanks guys, I'll never forget this." he stated. Then a thought came to him.

"By the way how did you all get here?" he questions and Ruby points to the door behind them he cocks his head to the side and sees the door opening and 2 more familiar faces walk in. Oscar Pine or as he is also known as: Professor Ozpin followed by Qrow Branwen. "Of course." Tails says not believing that he hadn't thought about Ozpin's magic being what had gotten them to Mobius.

"So this is Mobius?" Qrow says impressed but not too much. "Tails, it's good to see you again." Oscar says smiling but Tails knows that it is Ozpin in control right now.

"Good to see you too. Hey Qrow." Tails said. "Hey kid." Qrow responded placing his hand on the wall of the castle trying to figure out what it's made of. "I can't believe one of your friends is an AI that both is apart of this city and can control the nanites that make the city! She must be very popular right?" Ruby said, making Qrow take his hand off the wall. "What?!"

Tails chuckled "One of my friends, NICOLE who is an highly advanced AI," "What does the 'A' stand for?" asks Jaune, "Artificial," "Oh, and the-" "Intelligence,"

"So unlike most AI she has the ability to understand and actually have and feel emotions, but that's nothing compared to what she is capable of. Y'see a few years back she created this city were in right now, out of nanites and is also apart of the city so be respectful cause she can control the nanites to do almost anything. Oh and to answer your question; for a while about a month after it was built she wasn't very popular with the people unless that includes trying to remove her from the city or worse killing her. But everything's been fine for her after she was welcomed back into the city thanks to Mina, and her mother." "Oh," said Ruby feeling a bit bad.

All of a sudden the doors next to the council table opened up and out came the council members, King Elias, the Freedom Fighters, the Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and team Dark. The council took their seats at the table and Elias sat at the middle seat at the table, while the both teams of Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and team Dark stood next to the table. The door to the right opened again getting Tails' attention and all of his confidence increased as he saw Mina and Ash walking in. He noticed that Mina had the Scroll he left for her the other day.

"Alright let's get this started. Miles "Tails" Prower would you care to explain why and how you have come to know so much of this "Remnant" as you called it?" Elias asked. Tails nodded "Okay, I'll cooperate, but first of all I'm not going to tell you everything I know, only the important information; second you all have to understand that you have NO authority over my friends here, and lastly you must promise me that you will NOT use this technology against Robotnik unless I approve it, are we clear?" Tails stated in an almost commanding way that sounded like he's done things like this for many years. They were all surprised by how he made some demands for this, Hamlin didn't look too thrilled with his demands and scowled at the mutant fox. Ozpin/Oscar smiled impressed, and he wasn't the only one Elias also smiled, equally impressed and said "Agreed. You may begin."  
Hamlin, Dylan, and Penelope looked at Elias in shock. "You're seriously agreeing to his terms?!" "He holds no sway over the council!" "We should put it to a vote!" "How can you just-" the two councilor's stated trying to reach reason into not agreeing to this. Elias sighed and ignored them, "Like I said, you may begin Tails." he stated silencing the two of them.

Tails nodded "Thank you." he began "Okay so... around the time when Sonic was thought to be dead, I fell through something called a "Genesis Portal"; like it says in the name... it's a portal that opens a gateway between 2 different dimensions or zones allowing any inhabitant of the two worlds to crossover to the other's or return to their own, but each Genesis Portal is different and they're unpredictable. Let's say for instance the one I fell through that led me Remnant had closed and another one opened, it would be one out of a billion chance that it would take me back to our world at the exact time in which I fell through the last one." "Then why did you enter it then in the first place?" Hamlin asked totally confused and this made Tails facepalm. "Perhaps you weren't listening… I _fell_ through one, it wasn't my choice to leave our world, okay?" Tails stated frustrated that these people couldn't grasp the very simple concept of this.  
"Now… when I fell through said Genesis Portal into their world, my life sort of... reset itself. And I changed, forgetting everything from our world but only a few things about me remained: My intelligence, my name, my tails and my ability to control Chaos energy. Now if your wondering what I meant by that I still had my tails allow me to explain, you see in Remnant there are two main races, the humans and the Faunus. The Faunus are a bit like us in a way, like imagine a human that had one trait of a certain animal like say... the teeth and claws of a puma for instance. They can range from a tail, ears, wings, scales, teeth and claws, sometimes a lizard's tongue or the like, any questions?" Tails said.

"Would that include the camouflage traits of a chameleon?" Espio asked curiously. "Yes." Tails smiled "Um… how are they bred?" Amy asked, this made Tails, and the other Huntsmen and Huntresses raise questioning eyebrows, but Oscar/Ozpin chuckled, confirming that Ozpin was obviously in control at the moment. "Faunus are not bred, they are born like humans do." he said making all the Mobians in the room turn to him.

Elias and the Council raised their eyebrows wondering why this young man sounds much like a teacher or a professor for some reason. "I'm sorry you must be wondering who I am… my name is Professor Ozpin." he said.  
Sonic looked to Tails with a questioning look "This kid is a Professor?" this made the Huntsmen and Huntresses laugh at his question. "Hey! What's so funny?!"

Ozpin chuckled "Well it's just that I have two souls." All the Mobians besides Tails and Mina - who had been reading the papers inside the arrow all night knew what he meant - looked at him in disbelief "I'm sorry what did you just say?" Rouge asked and Omega began to do a scan Ozpin/Oscar to see if he was lying or joking. Before they could go on with their questions Tails raised his hand signaling them to silence themselves "If you wish to understand you should hear what he has to say." Tails stated.  
"Very well." Elias said. Ozpin nodded and began "Thank you. I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child in Remnant... and I'm not exaggerating." he said, though Mina knew he was going to say this she couldn't help but gasp like the rest, Rosemary and Amadeus glanced at Tails with a look he hadn't seen in a long time it was one that meant they wanted to know more. Amadeus spoke up. "What do you mean?"

Ozpin looked to the General and answered him "I'm cursed… for thousands of years I have walked the surface of Remnant, living and dying and reincarnating in the body of a like minded soul. My current host's name is Oscar Pine, though he is still with us he has merely handed over the controls so to speak." he said, Amadeus and the rest of the confused Mobians as well as Commander Tower began to understand what he meant.  
The council nodded "Okay but what about the Grimm as it says in Tails' letter, why did they attack us?" Sally asked and Sonic nodded in agreement "And who are these guys exactly? And what's up with this stuff?" he asked holding up his sword Tails made him and the Dust cartridge.

The Mobians looked at Tails waiting for an answer, he sighed "The Grimm or Creatures of Grimm -whichever you prefer. Are pretty much the embodiment of darkness, unlike Humans, Faunus and now Mobians as well (looks to Mina for a second referring to how her now unlocked aura had protected her from Tyrian's attack) they lack a soul. And why they attacked us is because that's what they do... and also I doubt that there wasn't even a single emotion of negativity within the city." he paused to let it sink in "What do you mean by 'emotion of negativity'?" Julie-Su questioned "The Grimm are attracted to emotions of negativity for your information: sadness, loneliness, hatred, etc. And the most frightening thing about them is that they're not obligated to feed, they choose to." he said and this sent chills down all their spines, even Omega didn't like the sound of that.

"As for my friends..." he said and stepped away allowing his fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses to introduce themselves. The remains of Team JNPR stepped forward first "I'm Jaune Ark, the leader of what remains of team JNPR," Jaune said introducing himself, "Nora Valkyrie," Nora said curtsying, "Lie Ren," Ren said. Sonic was confused by the team name... "Juniper? As in the colour?" he questioned. Tails chuckled and explained quickly "Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha... and Ren. Its basically a acronym of all four members names."

Sonic shrugged but Amy had a question "Wait who's Pyrrha?" she asked. Jaune, Ren, Nora, team RWBY, Qrow, and Tails all hung their heads low in sorrow at the mention of their lost friend and ally. "Pyrrha Nikos was one of the members of team JNPR, but sadly when Beacon fell, she..." Tails paused looking at Jaune for permission to carry on. He nodded. "died, trying to defeat Cinder Fall... as far as I know she's the current Fall Maiden which I'll get to explaining later." he finished. Sonic, Sally, Amy, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix felt sorry for them. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't know. Sorry." Amy said. Tails waved it off "It's alright, like you said, you didn't know." he assured her.

The others introduced themselves "Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." she said smiling, "Weiss Schnee," "Blake," "Yang Xiao Long."

"And who is _he_?" Sally asked looking at Qrow, many of the council nodded disproving of the human who looked something like a drunkard but Tails, Ruby, and Yang laughed lightly at the way she said it. "That's our uncle Qrow." Ruby replied.

Sonic gave Tails a surprised look that said _"Wouldn't that make him your uncle too, since you said their family adopted you?"_ Tails saw the look and shrugged and nodded slightly. "Okay then as for the weapons and Dust-" he began but Knuckles interrupted him "'Dust?' Don't you mean sand?" he questioned.

Tails sighed _"How long is this going to take?!"_ he thought. Pulling out a Dust crystal, "No not sand... "Dust"... that's the appropriate name of the 'sand' as you put it... they come in 4 basic forms. And each colour of Dust has its own unique properties; for instance the yellow are electricity, dark orange is magma, black are gravity-" Shadow interrupted and now it was getting on Tails' nerves. "Gravity?" he questioned. "If you shoot it one way you go in the opposite direction, and that's just one side effect. It's basically like force energy, hit someone with it and they can go flying, like what happened to Sonic last night." he said. Shadow and Knuckles snickered at the memory of how Sonic flailed around trying to grab ahold of something as he was sent flying through the air.

After he explained about the reasons for Dust and all that stuff, he explained important things: his time at Beacon academy up till when he left their world.

But he didn't tell them all the things he knew from his life before he attempted to restore Mobius back to the way it used to be, VIA Chaos Control; those were things he that could never allow that information to be let out into this new world, it'd cause total and utter chaos.

* * *

 **A while later...**

"So... what you're saying is, is that you had an awesome adventure and made an enemy from another world but you didn't think of telling us about it at all?!" Sonic asked not too impressed with the fox. "Do you need to know _everything_ I do?" Tails asked with a smug look on his face, he had Sonic boxed into a corner with only one appropriate answer to get out of it. "W-w-well... n-no... but... um..." Sonic stammered feeling like an idiot. "That's what I thought." Tails stated, Ruby and Yang snickered at how he got Sonic to mess up.

Sally looked to Tails and calmly asked "But that still doesn't change the fact that you didn't provide us with enough information at the beginning of the invasion and why you didn't provide weapons to us in the first place. So why didn't y-" "One, because you didn't need all of the information... yet. And two, because I am the last of team STRM ('storm'), and I am not going to allow friends, who happen to be inexperienced in fighting Grimm to fight with me against them unless it was necessary, or if I had my friends from Remnant to back me up." Tails stated interrupting her. He wasn't too happy that they were interrogating him over things he just stated.

The council and Elias decided to discuss what they should do with this new information in private and asked for everyone to leave the castle until they reached a decision.

* * *

 **Outside the castle...**

"So it's a mixture of monarchy and democracy?" Weiss asks Sally curiously, she nods "Yeah, well you can thank Tails' parents for the idea of adding democracy to the monarchy." she states. "Huh, cool. How'd that happen?" she wonders. "It happened right after out families almost started a civil war, but thanks to Sally it never happened." Tails said smiling a little. Weiss replied with a simple "Oh."

"How are guys with blue hair so cool?" Jaune asked Sonic impressed by how chill and cool this blue hedgehog was. "Heh. Well nothing's cooler than being the "Hero of Mobius" am I right? After all I did save the planet more than a hundred times over. Not to mention I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic stated. Amy and Nora were talking about all the enemies they've smashed with their hammers and the funniest times when their enemies would try to avoid getting hit. "Wait! So you're saying that your hammer is also a grenade launcher? That's soooo cool!" Amy stated in amazement. "So... your arm was removed and replaced by a robotic one because of your society's beliefs?" Yang asked Julie-Su, the pink echidna nodded "That pretty much sums it up yeah." she admitted sadly.

Tails smiled at the sight, his friends from both his home world and the world he considered to be like a second 'home', were conversing and getting to know each other. It was something he had hoped he'd get to see some day. Suddenly a voice from behind him spoke, breaking his thoughts "Um... Tails?" the voice asked, he turned around to see Mina and Ash standing before him. "Yes?" he asked though he already knew what they were going to say. "I'd like to thank you for saving my life earlier." Mina stated. Tails almost blushed but he used his magical heritage to hide it. "Aw don't worry about it, just doing two jobs at once is all." he joked making Mina laugh. _Her laugh is still as wonderful to hear as I remember..._ Tails thought longingly.

His thoughts were interrupted by his earpiece as worried and concerned robotic dog's bark sounding from it. **_"YIP!"_** Tails eyes went wide in bewilderment at what he had heard. "Wait! What?!" Tails asked in shock, turning away from the two mongooses as he put his finger to his earpiece. The others looked at him wondering what was going on. "T-Pup, slow down! Slow down! What's happened?!" he asked speaking into his earpiece. "What's wrong? Who's Teapup?" Jaune asked as he walked towards the fox. "Uh, it's just a T and Pup Jaune." Sonic stated. After listening intently Tails sighed and nodded "Alright. Tell her we'll be there. See you soon boy." he said as he brought his hand down and looked up.

He had a face of dread, worry, and it looked as if he had seen a ghost. None of them spoke at first until Nora broke the silence. "Well...?" she asked worriedly.

"There's been another casualty..." he said. Everyone looked down sadly. Ren had a feeling there was more to it than that. "Anything else?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah..." "Well...?" Nora asked. "You're not going to like it..." He states shaking his head. Qrow was losing patience "Well what else is new."

Tails looked among them for several seconds before speaking.

"Salem wants to talk."

* * *

 ** _HELLO EVERYBODY!_**

 ** _Yep that's right! I finally finished this chapter at last! :)_**

 ** _It's taken a long time but I did it! I finally completed it._**

 ** _Now for the weapons from the last chapter. For Knuckles: two swords (like the ones he has in the Sonic and the Black Knight game) that can transform so that they cover his gloves as gauntlets that when they hit something (thanks to the spikes being dust imbedded) send it flying (objects*, things*, people*, animals, Grimm*, vehicles*, robots*, etc. (*within reason ex: walls, buildings, dragon Grimm, egg carrier, etc.)), they can also combine into a double bladed sword (like darth maul's lightsaber for example) or into a crossbow. For Julie-Su: twin handguns with a scope and blade hidden inside their handles and can become a kama (hand-scythe)._**

 _ **SO NOW ON WITH THE IMPORTANT STUFF. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THE COUNCIL COMES TO DECISION? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THEY FIND OUT? AND WHY DOES SALEM WANT TO TALK, AND WHAT IS IT ABOUT? WILL TAILS HAVE TROUBLE KEEPING HIS MEMORIES SEPARATED? (OBVIOUSLY NOT. HE'S BEEN DOING IT FOR FIVE WHOLE YEARS!)**_

 _ **QUESTIONS? PREDICTIONS? IDEAS? JUST PM ME or POST A REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS ME WITH THIS STORY (WELL ANY STORY ACTUALLY).**_

 _ **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**_

 _ **~MOBIUS archives**_


End file.
